Umi Grand Prix! (Episode)
Summary Shark Car and UmiCar are BCFFs (Best Car Friends Forever), and they're racing together as a team in the Umi Grand Prix, the biggest race in Umi-History. However, some of Team Umizoomi's antagonists; The Shape Bandit, Dump Truck, Squiddy, and The Troublemakers; are in the big race. Even with help from Milli, Geo, and Bot, can the two best pals win this big race? Synopsis Intro: UmiCar's Best Friend Time for the Prix The Tricky Shape Bandit Dump Truck Cough-Up By the Seaweed Hundred Sticky Meter Sprint Characters *Team Umizoomi **Milli **Geo **Bot **UmiCar *Shark Car *DoorMouse *The Shape Bandit *Dump Truck *Squiddy *The Troublemakers **Little Trouble **Big Trouble **Trouble Truck *Other Vehicles **School Bus **Pick-up Truck **Stripped Car **Tow Truck **Taxi Cab **Mail Truck **Tractor Locations *Umi City Beach Skills Math Skills *Observation Skills *Number Identification *Number Value *Using Knowledge *Skip Counting (by tens) *Addition World Skills *Racing (Grand Prix of some sort) Super Skills *Best friends help each other Trivia *In this episode, Milli, Geo, and Bot are all wearing racing uniforms. *This is the third appearance of Shark Car. *Most of all Team Umizoomi's antagonists appear in this episode (with the exception for The Tiger, Zilch and Grog). *In this episode, the Time for Action is not performed, and the team don't even say "It's time for action!" *This is the first episode where The Troublemakers appear with DoorMouse. *The Stripped Car appears to have a model similar to that of a Mini Cooper. *The Shape Bandit's bike looks almost identical to almost all Ducati bikes such as a 916, a 1266 Superleggera and more. *This episode is a reference to the Mario Kart series. *Despite airing after UmiCar's Birthday Present, this episode's events are actually taken place before that, because of Dump Truck being mean through most of the episode before finally becoming friendly at the end. Errors *In many parts of the episode, Milli's racing uniform is magenta, but then it goes back to pale pink. *In some parts of this episode (excluding the episode song and the race checks) Team Umizoomi's racing uniforms turn back to their normal outfits; but then change back. *After passing The Shape Bandit, the order changes from the beginning of the race (NOTE: The bolded names indicate the original place that the character was in): #The Troublemakers (from fifth place). #Tow Truck (original place) #Striped Car (from tenth place) #Squiddy (from seventh place) #School Bus (from fourth place) #Pick-Up Truck (from eighth place) #Taxi (from third place) #Dump Truck (from sixth place) #Tractor (from first place) #Mail Truck (from ninth place) #The Shape Bandit (original place) Song *The Teamwork song Quotes *DoorMouse: Well, it looks like Shape Bandit is all wet! He went for the win but instead took a swim! *Laughs* ---- *Dump Truck: *Groans in frustration* No, no, no, no, no! (He shakes off a lot of his wet cement, which he gets stuck in) Oh. **DoorMouse: Oh, my! Dump Truck got himself stuck in his own cement! Talk about your 'Sticky Situations'! *Laughs* ---- *Squiddy: Oh no! I'm out of sea weed! (UmiCar and Shark Car pass him) **Milli: 'Sea' you later, Squiddy! ---- *Little Trouble: *In disgust* Oh, yuck! This is a sticky situation! **Big Trouble: (tastes the maple syrup) Mmm. **Little Trouble: *Groans* We're smothered in syrup! **Big Trouble: If only we had some pancakes. **Little Trouble: Oh, stop it! Gallery Umi Grand Prix! (Episode)/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Specials Category:Trouble Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Sports Category:Town Category:Tools Category:Geo's Tools Category:Objects Category:Games Category:Spoilers Category:Birds Category:Mammals Category:Animals Category:Errors Category:Bands Category:Kids Category:Children Category:Events Category:Themes Category:Fish Category:Statues Category:Buildings Category:Songs Category:Vehicles Category:Cars Category:Pets Category:Antagonists Category:Movies Category:Movie Songs Category:Movie Characters Category:Anthropomophic Creatures Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Figures Category:Bears Category:Plants Category:Nursery Rhymes Category:Episodes that pets appear Category:Double Episodes Category:Promos Category:Programs